


Black Coffee

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vibrators, a tiny bit of plot, boss!Erwin, graphic designer!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's the new graphic designer at Rose Hills Mass Media, and Erwin didn't know what he'd been expecting. He looked perfect on paper, perfect in person, and perfect with come smudging the swell of his lower lip with silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little-ghost-skellington](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=little-ghost-skellington).



> For a Tumblr prompt, from little-ghost-skellington: au with boss Erwin and snappy lil coworker Levi? (///.///) and and one thing after the other due to working late hours —> frick frack in boss Erwin’s office (////////./////////) ?

The new employee was thoroughly nothing what Erwin had imagined when he’d gone over the application a few months or so ago. He had given it a haphazard sort of glance, degrees from prestigious universities, a spotless work history with good references, a bulleted list of skills from Microsoft Office to PhotoShop to Java, and Erwin had been sold almost instantly, hiring Mr. Levi Ackerman on the spot to fill the spot in the graphic design department at RHMM, Rose Hills Mass Media.

But this was certainly something that Erwin had been utterly blindsided by. He hadn’t expected to fall victim to the quirks of Levi’s eyebrows, the way he pursed his lips and stuck his tongue out in concentration when he was working over the third or fourth or twelfth draft of a project, the way he rolled his sleeves of his dress shirts up neatly to the creases of his elbows. Erwin was utterly weak for those sorts of shenanigans, and this, coupled with the impeccable slide decks and work ethic Levi displayed, it was almost inevitable.

It started with coffee in the mornings, Erwin pushing open the door to the office to find Levi already sitting at his design table, tapping away at his keyboard. He learned how Levi liked his coffee, deep and bitter against his tongue, the darkest roast they had.

“Black, like my soul,” Levi quipped after Erwin’s first inquiry, arching an eyebrow at him. Erwin was smitten, even as the flimsy cardboard wrapper around the carry-out cappuccino cup did nothing to prevent the scalding liquid inside from burning at his palm.

“You don’t have to bring me coffee all the time,” he snorted after the third or fourth time Erwin had stopped by his desk to deposit a cup of coffee next to his keyboard. “One might think you were starting to get unnaturally fond of me, and besides, that’s what interns are for.” He glared across his desk at Eren, the said intern who’d been assigned to him, a sophomore in business school who was currently more preoccupied in setting a high score in Tetris With Friends than on actually doing anything productive.

Coffee and cappuccinos in the mornings turned into lunches together in Erwin’s office, presumably under the guise of meetings to discuss the new advertisement launches coming up. They were currently working on a few different commercials and magazine spreads for a new hypoallergenic laundry detergent that smelled like “Crystal Breeze,” whatever that was, all set to air within three months. It was a topic that Levi could wax poetic on for hours, ages on end, and Erwin admired his passion for the subject of the laundry detergent and other such associated cleaning materials, gesturing wildly with a pair of chopsticks in his hand, a fever fervor in his eyes.

It started like that, with a look, a glance, over shrimp lo mein and General Tso’s chicken. Levi was wearing a maroon scoop-necked sweater that showed off the swells of his collarbones, winging like birds underneath skies of ivory skin, and Erwin had hardly been able to concentrate on Levi’s concerns about the marketing budget for a particular commercial. He’d hardly been able to concentrate on anything, really, not when Levi’s hair was sticking up slightly and curling at the ends from where he’d run his hands through it in frustration, and he probably would have continued the rest of the day in a daze had the phone in his office not rung.

* * *

 

Excusing himself for a moment, Erwin picked up the receiver, holding it to his ear. His secretary’s voice buzzed over the wires, apologizing for the disturbance during his lunch hour and explaining that it was the head of the detergent’s marketing department calling about a draft of a commercial sent over two days ago.

Levi listened patiently, calmly popping pieces of sauce-slathered chicken into his mouth, wiping his lips after each bite with a folded paper napkin. Erwin traced the movement of Levi’s lips with unconcealed adoration, even as the man on the other side of the telephone wires squawked indignation into his ear, something about the ad being too sexual for a laundry detergent. The received buzzed against the side of his face, and Levi quirked an eyebrow at him, questioning.

Erwin smiled, waved it off, trying desperately not to fawn over the way Levi pursed his lips in a tiny O as he slurped up a bit of noodle.

“Mr. Dawk, I can understand your concerns,” he murmured during a break in the man’s tirade, pulling up the advertisement in question on his monitor. It was a glossy spread of a photograph, sheets pulled tight across a clothesline and gleaming silky soft in late summer sunlight. The corner of a sheet flapped up in an unseen breeze to reveal a window, behind which two pairs of legs were tangled in rumpled cotton sheets on a bed. “However, upon closer inspection, you may find that the advertisement is purely innocent.”

* * *

 

Levi watched, his mouth going dry as Erwin wound the cord of the telephone around his index finger, his hand curling into a loose fist around the wire. Erwin’s voice was deep, melodic, rich like a finely aged whiskey burning smooth down the back of his throat, and Levi wanted to draw it out, wanted to hear it forever.

If he were being well and truly honest with himself, Levi had been half in love, half in lust with his boss since the first time he’d opened the lid of his coffee to dump in a packet or two of Splenda and had discovered a little heart in the milk foam. It had probably been completely unintentional, completely a little quirk of the universe, but Levi wasn’t one to disregard Fate.

Especially not after that little white lie he’d told about drinking his coffee black only. He’d only done it for the pun, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to see the joke through to the end. He was in it to win it, so to speak, and he was determined that no one would ever have reason to question his dedication to his craft.

* * *

 

Erwin’s chance came only a week and a half later. The other employees had filed out of the office an hour or so ago, thoughts of their Friday night plans filling their heads, and Levi was still at his desk, his lamp turned on and all but gleaming through the near translucent thin cotton of Levi’s shirt. The large clock on the wall in Erwin’s glass-walled office ticked away seconds, minutes, the only other sound the burbling of water in the cooler at the corner and the steady thrum of his heartbeat. He’d gotten held up with a few e-mails, had taken his time answering them as he watched Levi run his hands through his hair, irritated, frustrated, the tense lines of his shoulders visible through the fabric of his shirt.

Even as he watched, Levi stood up, leaning over to reach for the printer tray on the side of Eren’s desk. Erwin’s mouth all but watered at the way the tight dark-wash denim of Levi’s jeans clung to the long lines of his legs, the shapely curve of his ass. Abruptly, Levi straightened, a piece of paper clutched in his hands, turning towards Erwin’s office as though he’d caught him staring. Erwin tried, with no avail, to avert his eyes as Levi marched towards his office, barging through the glass door to slap the paper down on Erwin’s desk.

It was a revamped advertisement for Crystal Breeze. The sheets still flapped gaily in the summertime breeze, the sunlight catching the folds in the cotton stretched tight over the clothesline. The only thing that had changed was the portrait behind the window; Levi had PhotoShopped in a stock photo of a mother reaching down into her baby’s crib, an enigmatic smile playing across her face.

“I hope that’s innocent enough for Mr. Dawk,” Levi said, triumphantly, his hair messy and falling into his eyes as he smiled down at Erwin, all but leaning over the mahogany expanse of Erwin’s desk, a smile quirking at the corners of his lips. Erwin pinched his lips tight together in response, trying to ignore the way Levi’s skin gleamed in the dim lamplight. The top two buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned, the weight of his aviators dragging the fabric down. Erwin’s mouth all but watered.

If pressed later about the whole situation, Erwin would claim that it had been a lapse of judgment caused by stress about the project. He would feign ignorance about the way he’d lingered over the last few emails, as if waiting for Levi to finish his own work. He would do everything but admit that, in some tucked-away corner of his mind, he’d planned, hoped, prayed for this.

He was close enough to kiss, so really, it had all been an accidental shift in balance, the tipping of the scales that had Erwin reaching up to thread his fingers through Levi’s hair dragging him down with gravity to meet chapped lips with his own. Levi tasted like coffee, a hint of peppermint like he’d been sucking on candies all day, and Erwin licked into Levi’s mouth like fire. Levi reached up, his hands tangling in Erwin’s hair, ruffling through blonde strands, and Erwin was afraid for about half a second that Levi would push him away.

Levi tugged him down, deepening the kiss with a bite to the swell of Erwin’s lower lip, stinging lovely in his blood.

“It’s about fucking time,” Levi grumbled as he pulled away, his tongue tracing the curve of his mouth, shaped in a triumphant grin. “I was this short of shaking my ass in your face like a two-dollar whore.”

“A two-dollar whore?” Erwin asked, quirking an eyebrow at Levi as Levi clambered up onto his desk, pushing papers to the side as he reached out for Erwin’s tie to drag him closer. “Value yourself a little more. Surely you’re at least twenty.”

“Does that mean you’ll give me a raise?” Levi asked, teasingly, catching Erwin’s surprised laughter in his mouth. Kisses, hungry, nipping lightly at the underside of Erwin’s jaw as Levi crawled into his lap, hands working to undo the Windsor knot of Erwin’s tie. It fluttered to the floor in a soft slither of sapphire silk as Erwin, fumbling fingers, unbuttoned the rest of Levi’s shirt, pushing it out of the way as his palms smoothed along soft skin, the panels of cotton framing the gleaming ivory, nipples dusky like bruises. Erwin leaned down, his hair brushing against the hollow of Levi’s throat and the swells of his collarbones, to take one in his mouth, licking and sucking and nibbling pebbled skin into rosy red. Levi sighed, arching his back languidly into Erwin’s ministrations, pinpricks of lust winding their way down to gather in the pit of his belly.

If pressed later about the whole situation, Levi would say that, yes, without a shadow of a doubt, sometimes destiny had to be taken in one’s hands. Had he planned this? Of course he had. Levi wasn’t someone to leave everything entirely up to chance.

* * *

 

“Oh, my God,” Erwin hissed as Levi reached into the pocket of his slacks and pulled out an assortment of condoms and packets of lube. “You planned this.”

Levi shrugged, rubbing the heel of one hand up against the rather prominent bulge in Erwin’s dress pants. “You could say that,” he agreed, grinning almost manically as Erwin bit another kiss into the junction of his neck and shoulder to muffle his groan. Levi wriggled out of Erwin’s grasping hands just long enough for him to work his way out of his pants and boxers, puddling silk on the floor to join Erwin’s tie. The gleam of Erwin’s desk lamp cast the jut of Levi’s cock into relief, peeking out from between the panels of his shirt.

Erwin reached out to wrap his hand around Levi’s cock, velvet heat in his palm stiffening with every upstroke. Levi sighed, his lips rolling lazy into the loose circle of Erwin’s fingers as Erwin stroked him to full hardness. He sighed, biting back a moan as Erwin rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head, which had started to weep sticky slick as Erwin smudged the fluid back into his skin.

Levi reached over to the desk where Erwin had scattered the packets of lube, ripping one open and drizzling it over his own fingers. Erwin watched with rapt attention as Levi reached back, leaning over to press one, two into himself, his brow furrowing with concentration. Erwin lay kisses against the swell of Levi’s collarbone, his wrist flicking to stroke Levi every so often as Levi braced himself with his free hand laid heavy on Erwin’s shoulder.

Levi’s fingers tightened, a whimper spilling unbidden from his throat as he stroked up against his prostate with a firm rub or two that had his hips rolling down into the circle of Erwin’s fist. Pleasure jolted molten in his belly, a budding ache that had him shivering as he pressed a third slick finger into himself. Erwin’s free hand had wrapped itself around the swell of Levi’s left hip, clamping tight enough to leave bruises that Levi was sure would blossom five-fingered in the morning for him to admire in the full-length mirror in his apartment. He ached for Erwin to be inside him, had dreamt about Erwin stretching him out and spreading him wide for weeks now lying shudderingly alone in bed, and he worked his fingers as quickly and roughly as the burn would allow.

He quivered, his mouth falling open at a particularly delicious stroke from Erwin, his hips rolling down to take pleasure from Erwin’s fingers.

“Wait,” he whined, slapping at Erwin’s shoulder ineffectually. “I’ll come if you keep doing that.”

“Doing what?” Erwin asked, the corner of his mouth quirking upward as he tightened his fist around Levi’s flesh again, firm gliding strokes from root to tip. “This?”

“Fuck off,” Levi hissed, his body chasing the movements of Erwin’s hand even as he tugged his fingers out of himself and wiped them unceremoniously on Erwin’s shirtsleeve. His fingers trembled violently as he reached down to unzip Erwin’s pants, and he could have cried from sheer relief as Erwin’s hands darted between his legs to slip the button through and work the zip down with a harsh metallic sound that clashed with the soft ticking of the office clock and the gentle burbling of the water in the cooler.

Heated steel brushed against the back of Levi’s hand, and he all but frothed at the mouth at the sight of Erwin’s cock spilling out from between the open vee of his slacks. It was more gorgeous than he’d imagined in any of his previous fantasies, and he’d accumulated a fair amount of those ever since he’d started working at RHMM. He wondered how it would feel in his mouth, lying heavy against his tongue and filling his throat, bittersweet.

But no. That was for another time, and Erwin was already tearing open the foil packet of a condom, rolling the latex down over stiff flesh with a practiced hand, his stainless steel watch gleaming in the dim lamplight. Another foil packet of lube, drizzled over himself and his fingers, reaching back to rub the pads of his fingers against the soft, relaxed furl of Levi’s entrance. A whine bubbled in Levi’s throat as he pushed back, sinking Erwin’s fingers into himself, aching for fulfillment.

“Greedy boy,” Erwin admonished him, with a light smile, as he dragged Levi onto the chair and helped him position himself, his knees on either side of Erwin’s thighs. Erwin braced Levi’s hips with bruising hands as Levi bit his lip, looking down, damp bangs hanging in his eyes as he reached back to position Erwin beneath him.

Soft, steady, Levi lowered himself onto Erwin’s cock, sobbing as the head breached him and reveling in the stretch and ache.

“Shh, darling,” Erwin whispered, one of his hands rubbing gently up along Levi’s heaving side, a thumb tweaking at a peaked nipple. “You’re doing so well.”

Levi lowered himself further, inch by agonizingly ecstatic inch, until he was seated fully in Erwin’s lap, trembling as he pressed his forehead into the crook of Erwin’s neck, mouthing lightly at his pulse. “Oh, my God,” he hissed, breathless, his syllables wet with broken sobs. “Oh, my fucking Christ.”

Erwin rolled his hips up languidly, and Levi cried out, the head of Erwin’s cock grinding directly against his prostate in a way that his fingers hadn’t been able to accomplish. His cock, aching and flushed, rubbed against the front of Erwin’s dress shirt, leaving sticky smears of glistening fluid that would dry stiff later. The idea, marking Erwin in his own little way – at least until the other man went to the dry cleaner’s, sent the knot of pleasure in the pit of Levi’s abdomen swelling rough and tight, burning beneath his skin.

Erwin ground up into him, fingers bruising into the tender flesh of Levi’s ass, and Levi bit fiercely at the join of Erwin’s neck and shoulder, trying in vain to stifle his moans and sobs.

Erwin’s cock rubbed up deliciously against his insides, stroking into his prostate with every thrust. Pleasure sank claws into the pit of his belly, and Levi ground down desperately into every thrust as much as his quivering thighs would allow, rubbing himself against Erwin’s abdomen in between.

“I’m going to come,” he hissed, in tears, his fingernails biting into Erwin’s shoulders even through the fabric. Erwin hummed softly, a questioning “Hmm?” nipping at the seashell curve of Levi’s ear as he reached one hand in between their interlaced bodies to stroke at Levi’s cock.

With a broken sob, Levi jolted forward, clamping tight around Erwin’s cock as he came into Erwin’s hand. Erwin bit back a groan, muffling it into the crook of Levi’s neck, Levi’s pulse racing against his lips. His fingers tightened around the supple curve of Levi’s ass as he ground once, twice, thrice into him, stiffening as he came.

Calming their racing heartbeats, Levi leaned back, eyes lidded, lifting his hips obligingly as Erwin slid out of him with a soft sigh. Small aftershocks of pleasure flooded him, endorphins buzzing in his brain like a few glasses of good wine, and he watched with half a smile as Erwin pulled a few tissues from the box on the corner of his desk and rolled off the condom, wrinkling his nose with slight distaste as he unrolled the condom and wrapped it in the tissues before depositing it into a metal trash can under his desk.

“So then, about that raise you mentioned earlier,” Levi said, once Erwin looked back up. Erwin grinned, good-naturedly, as he reached up to tug Levi back into his lap again.

* * *

 

The position was nothing like what Levi had imagined when he’d applied to RHMM a few months ago, and was nothing like what he’d imagined ever since he and Erwin had had that little…incident after hours some weeks ago. Ever since that fateful night, both of them had started making more and more excuses to stay late: papers to file, advertisements to discuss, documents to research and catalogue.

They’d defiled quite a few surfaces, including but not limited to the glass walls of Erwin’s office, Levi’s come and fingerprints smudging it milky; Levi’s desk, where Erwin had stamped his ass with a giant FINISHED stamp that Levi kept in his drawer for special occasions; in the board room, Levi laid out across the gleaming mahogany table like a feast while Erwin had nibbled raspberry bruises all across his body, refusing to touch his cock until Levi had all but screamed for him to.

But this, well, this was unprecedented.

Before they’d left for the office this morning, Erwin had cornered him right after he’d gotten out of the shower, unraveling his towel and working him into a frenzy with kisses and loose strokes into him as Levi had gripped at the tile of the bathroom counter, his hips rolling fervently back into Erwin’s hand.

As he’d been about to come, Erwin had pulled his hand away, ignoring his squawks of indignation and that they certainly didn’t have time for these sorts of shenanigans. He had fiddled with something Levi couldn’t quite make out in the mirror, fogged as it was with steam, and before Levi had been quite aware of what was happening, Erwin had pressed something slick and chilling into him, nestling it against his prostate.

“Alright then, let’s get ready, shall we, Lee?” he’d asked, smiling positively wickedly at him as he’d stepped around Levi to clear a patch of fog in the mirror so he could shave. Levi had gawked at him, but had steeled his resolve when it became apparent that Erwin wouldn’t do anything further.

Levi had always been under the impression that there would never be anything in life that he couldn’t handle, but certainly life hadn’t allowed for this particular situation.

Erwin was sitting across from him in the conference room, his chin resting on his hand as he took notes on a joint presentation delivered by Eren and the rest of the interns, something about the competition in the laundry detergent market. Levi was fidgeting in his seat, trying to ignore the way that the thing pressed inside of him was lodged firmly against his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure tingling up his spine any time he so much as twitched.

Erwin caught his eye across the table as Eren was explaining the differences between Tide and Cheer, and Levi’s mouth went dry as he watched Erwin very deliberately reach into his pocket and fiddle with something.

The vibrations started slow, rubbing against his insides deliciously, and Levi bit his lip, his fingers clamping around his pen furiously as he tried to take deep breaths and remain composed. The buzzing was low, disguised by the frantic whirring of the ceiling fans overhead that were working double time to try and blow away the late summer stickiness.

Levi cleared his throat, tugging at his necktie to loosen the knot.

Eren was droning on, something about Downy. Levi’s focus had been entirely shot, and he watched with glazed eyes as Erwin reached into his pocket again. The vibrations picked up, quicker, deeper, and he nearly tore a hole in the yellow legal pad in front of him with the nib of his pen as he tried to keep himself from bucking his hips. He bit into the inside of his cheek, trying to conceal a soft whimper or two, and he had no doubt a flush was working its traitorous way across his face.

“And we can see that these advertisements from Dash have –“

Levi choked back a moan, coughing into his hand as Erwin turned up the vibrations once more. His cock was aching, straining in his slacks, and Levi was quivering, ready to come at the slightest promise of friction.

Erwin was watching him, the corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement as Levi closed his eyes, gnawing frantically at his lower lip until it turned white beneath his teeth.

Levi’s eyes jolted open when he felt a soft pressure against the bulge of his cock. Chancing a look down – Eren was saying something horrifically incorrect about the state of the laundry detergent markets, but Levi would browbeat him for it later, when he could think again – Levi found the ball of Erwin’s socked foot pressing against him delicately, pressing down in soft, repetitive motions that had Levi’s hips rolling up into the friction of their own accord.

Levi’s eyes shot up again, wild, frantic, to catch Erwin’s eye. He was going to come, the vibrations and the pressure from Erwin’s foot were far too much, and there was just no way about it, he’d have to get rid of all the design interns, change his name, flee the country –

“Come,” Erwin mouthed across the table at him, and Levi’s fingers went white-knuckled around the edge of the table, sobbing as he spilt himself sticky heat against the inside of his boxer briefs, Erwin’s foot working him through the aftershocks until he slumped against the table, boneless, watching through glazed eyes as Eren asked him in concern and more than a bit of trepidation if he was alright. The buzzing dialed down gently, milking the last jolts of pleasure from his system.

“’M fine,” he mumbled, sitting up woozily as he took a sip of water. “Just a bad migraine. Heat sickness, you know.”

Levi thought that one of the other interns, a communications major by the name of Mikasa, looked at him a bit oddly, but he wouldn’t concern himself with that sort of stuff. She wasn’t even assigned to him, anyway.

* * *

 

The month came to debut the commercials and advertisements for Crystal Breeze laundry detergent, and missives and messages had been flying back and forth between RHMM and Mr. Dawk, their contact at the detergent’s company. Mr. Dawk seemed to find fault with everything, even though the proofs had already been sent in and validated multiple times. Erwin detested the man, hated him with the same passion that he despised tarantulas and people who didn’t recycle their glass bottles.

As such, he dreaded Mr. Dawk’s calls, which seemed to come in with more and more regularity as the deadline approached.

Today was one such day, and his mood was only slightly brightened as Levi crept into his office with two cups of coffee, closing the door with his foot. He set the carry-out cups on Erwin’s desk before heading over to the glass wall facing the rest of the office, surveying the interns and other employees with narrowed eyes for a moment before drawing the blinds and locking the door.

Mr. Dawk was prattling on about something or other, and Erwin leaned over his desk to hold the mute button as he quirked an eyebrow at Levi.

“To what do I owe the occasion?” he asked, curious as Levi walked around the desk to him. Levi got to his knees, spreading Erwin’s thighs with firm hands as he settled himself in front of him. “And this is hardly office appropriate behavior.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Levi murmured breathlessly as he reached out for the zip of Erwin’s pants. “I locked the door.”

Erwin grinned. “That’s not what I meant,” he replied, watching with interest as Levi slipped the button through its hole and tugged down the zipper. “And why did you bring coffee if this was your only intention?”

“Maybe I genuinely wanted to have coffee with you,” Levi murmured, shrugging as he tugged Erwin’s cock, still soft, out of his pants. “You look tense. Talking to Dawk again?”

Erwin rolled his eyes, nodding. Mr. Dawk squawked something over the phone at him, an inquiry clearly demanding a response. Erwin sighed, letting go of the mute button and putting the receiver back to his ear, threading his now-free hand through Levi’s hair.

Levi laved soft kisses to the tender skin of Erwin’s cock, little kitten licks to the head, his hands stroking along the rest of the length. Erwin’s fingers tightened a bit in Levi’s hair as he continued trying to soothe Mr. Dawk’s concerns about the supposed blatant sexuality of the detergent ad.

“Now, now,” he murmured, his voice rich like honey over a cello. Levi’s pants tightened; it was a voice that Erwin only used when Levi was being particularly bad, threats and promises of a night of agonizing ecstasy ahead. “As I’ve already explained, the proofs have already gone through multiple levels of your organization…”

Levi hummed with pleasure as Erwin started to stiffen, slowly but surely, in his hands. He snugged his lips around the plump, fleshy head, wriggling the tip of his tongue lightly into the slit and grinning as Erwin’s hips rolled up into the welcoming warmth of his mouth.

Levi hummed softly, Erwin’s flesh muffling the sounds, and Erwin gritted his teeth at the vibrations rolling through his skin. Mr. Dawk was grumbling on about something or other, and Erwin fought to focus as Levi opened his jaw wider, lowering his mouth further onto Erwin’s cock, the tip nudging gently against the back of Levi’s throat as Levi’s nose brushed against wiry burnished blonde hair.

“Look, I can – ah – understand your concerns.” Erwin closed his eyes, his lips pinching white together as Levi swallowed around him, the muscles of his throat fluttering around stiffening flesh starting to weep bittersweet against his tongue. “But I also have good reason to believe that they’re invalid ones, based on thorough analysis of advertisements that are – mm – currently in the market.”

Erwin was having a difficult time trying to stifle his moans, and as Mr. Dawk went on another long-winded spiel about morals among the youth of today, Erwin reached over to punch the mute button, groaning roughly, desperately as his hips rolled up into Levi’s mouth.

He chanced a look down. That had been a mistake. One of Levi’s hands had braced itself against Erwin’s thigh; the other had darted down to free himself from the confines of his slacks, palming at himself through his underwear, and he looked utterly debauched, his bangs falling in his eyes, a flush creeping across the planes of his cheeks, his mouth stretched wide around Erwin’s cock.

“Mr. Smith?” the telephone buzzed. “Do you agree?”

“Sorry,” he hastened to explain as he unmuted the phone. “Bit of a commotion outside, I’m afraid. Do you think you could repeat yourself?” Levi set himself to work with a vengeance, sucking, deep-throating, groaning around Erwin’s flesh as he rocked into the cradle of his own hand. Erwin had a vice grip on Levi’s hair, a fistful of white-knuckled ebony as he tried not to sob.

He was throbbing, aching, and barely had the presence of mind to choke out a strangled, “I’ll call you back,” to Mr. Dawk, tossing the receiver haphazardly back into its cradle as he fisted both hands in Levi’s hair, pressing the other man down onto his cock. His hips bucked violently, fucking up into Levi’s mouth, and he tasted blood as he bit into his lip, coming down Levi’s throat.

Tears stroked down Levi’s flushed face, tasting bitterness as Erwin’s come trickled down his throat. He came in his boxer briefs, wet spurts against the cotton as he rocked desperately into his own palm, sobbing for air as he pulled off of Erwin’s cock, his lips bruised and swollen, smudged with silver, hair damp at the temples and sticking to his forehead.

Erwin tugged him up for a kiss, leisurely and tasting of salt, taking the time to leave a few bruising nips to Levi’s neck, brushing aside Levi’s soft whining protests.

“Now then, Mr. Ackerman,” he murmured, his breath still running ragged in his throat reaching up to tease a few damp strands of hair back into place. “About that raise.”

 


End file.
